


Donnerstag. 11:00 CEST. Hier. 52.52406, 13.32604

by wyoheartsmusic



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Coming Out, David's POV, First Dates, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Soft Boys, dimples & pasta, idk how to tag this, the angst is minimal i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyoheartsmusic/pseuds/wyoheartsmusic
Summary: David's been worrying about this moment for a long time. It is finally Thursday and he's ready to tell Matteo about himself.





	Donnerstag. 11:00 CEST. Hier. 52.52406, 13.32604

**Author's Note:**

> I'm scared that we won't get to see this date happen so I just had to write it myself. Pls let it happen something like this @druck

David was nervous. His legs were bouncing uncontrollably while he sat on the bench, waiting for Matteo to finally get there.

It was 10:58. What if he wouldn’t come? What if he didn’t find the spot? What if he didn’t even realise that David had sent him coordinates?

Fuck, he should have thought this through more.

10:59 and David spotted a figure in the distance. It was incredible how he could already tell from afar that it was Matteo. Messy hair being blown every which way from the wind, baggy jeans and slightly slumped posture.

Matteo was looking down at his phone, probably trying to figure out where he had to go and David smiled. For a moment, he forgot all his worries and jumped off the bench. “Matteo!” He called out, heart thumping in his chest.

Matteo looked up immediately and returned David’s smile. “Hi,” He greeted him when he was close enough.

“Hey,” replied David, swaying back and forth a little.

“You good?”

“Yeah, you?”

Matteo nodded. He looked around, making sure they were alone and then stepped even closer to David.

David’s heart skipped a beat when Matteo grabbed his hands, intertwining their fingers. Without thinking much about it, David leaned in quickly to peck Matteo’s lips similarly to how he had kissed him for the first time last Friday. Immediately, he felt his cheeks heating up and when he looked at Matteo, he was also blushing.

“Hi,” Matteo repeated, dumbfounded.

“Hey.” Matteo somehow rendered David speechless, he never knew what to say and it was both frightening and exhilarating.

“Should we sit?” Matteo suggested, pointing to the bench. He already went for it, David’s hand still in his and therefore tugging him along. “Why this place?”

David shrugged. He liked coming here when he wanted to be alone, it was peaceful. “I like coming here when everything is getting too loud,” He admitted. And this was another thing that was scary: he _wanted_ to share things with Matteo instead of just keeping them to himself.

“It’s nice,” Matteo nodded. He seemed lost in thought. “I broke up with Sara. On Monday.”

David couldn’t help but smile. He felt sorry for Sara, she was his friend after all, but he couldn’t help his feelings and maybe Matteo breaking up with her meant that he couldn’t either. “Yeah? Do you feel sad about that?”

Matteo snorted. “No? No! I’m not sad. I- I thought about- what would you-“

Matteo stuttering suddenly brought back the reality of it all. David had a feeling he knew what Matteo wanted to say and he wanted it so bad but he also had to tell Matteo the whole truth first. “Wait.”

“Wait?” Matteo blinked at him in confusion.

“I-“ David brushed a hand over his face and then wiggled his other hand out of Matteo’s grasp. “I have to tell you something.”

“Laura isn’t your girlfriend but someone else is?” Matteo guessed, a lame attempt at a joke that made none of them laugh.

David shook his head. “No… it’s- something else.”

“Take your time,” Matteo mumbled. He was clearly confused but David was thankful that he didn’t push. 

David had had four days to prepare for this, knew even longer that he’d have to do it eventually, and yet, he was utterly scared and had no idea how to start.

Suddenly, Matteo jumped off the bench. “Sorry,” He said, “I’m a little nervous. Do you wanna go for a walk?”

David smiled. It was adorable that Matteo was the one being nervous when it was David who had to do the big coming out thing. “Yeah, okay,” He whispered.

They started walking and Matteo cleared his throat. “You can- uh, if you think that helps, you can hold my hand?”

David took a deep breath. He wiped his hands on his jeans, scared they’d be all sweaty and gross, and then slid his hand into Matteo’s. It felt nice, surreal. It catapulted David right to his happy place and for a moment everything felt calm and quiet and _good_.

“Do you know what transgender means?” David blurted, out of his happy place, the calm replaced by a storm.

Matteo was oblivious to David’s inner turmoil. More confused than before, probably, but he replied, “Uh, yeah. Kinda. Hans has some friends who are. They’re cool dudes as far as I can tell. Why?”

He said it in such a casual way as if talking about the weather or something equally as unimportant. It made David wonder if Matteo actually knew what it meant or if maybe, just maybe, it didn’t matter to him. David looked at his shoes, tried to detach himself from the feeling of holding Matteo’s hand, preparing for the worst, namely Matteo pulling away from him. Being alone was only scary if you let people in too much already, and he’d done that with Matteo. “Because I am,” David whispered.

“Trans?” Matteo asked, surprise tinting his voice. But he wasn’t pulling away and that was all David could focus on right now. It was quiet between them for a moment and when David looked at Matteo, he could see him working through that new bit of information. And then his eyes widened as realisation hit him. “Dude!” He exclaimed, “Were you scared to tell me?” He grabbed David’s other hand and stood across from him, their chests almost touching. “Dude, fuck. I didn’t- I mean, I’m chill. You’re a guy, I’m into guys so-“ He cut himself off, just kind of freezing.

David didn’t know what to do. He wished he could peek inside Matteo’s brain because he had no clue what was going through his mind right now.

“Let’s sit down,” Matteo breathed and then promptly, he just dropped to the ground right there. David went with him and they stared at each other for a long time, David felt the worry melting away. “Can I say what I wanted to say before now?” Matteo asked, thumb running over David’s skin. “I was gonna ask if your parents would be okay with us being boyfriends? I don’t know, I might be a shit boyfriend because everyone and their mother knows that I really, horrifically fucked up with Sara but I like you and for the first time ever it just feels right and I don’t know, you’d probably find someone better-“

“Matteo!” David interrupted his ramblings, “My parents would love you and I’d really like to be your boyfriend.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Matteo breathed out in relief and then leaned in, pressing their lips together. “Fuck,” He murmured when they pulled apart and then started giggling.

David felt like flying. “I know,” He laughed before kissing Matteo again.

They sat there kissing for what felt like forever until someone rang a bell and shouted, “Out of the way, assholes!” A man on a bike was quickly approaching them so David reacted just as fast, pulling a motionless Matteo with him so they were tumbling off the walkway and into the grass.

Lying next to each other, breathless with laughter, David asked, “What would your parents say? About me?”

Matteo shrugged. “I think it would be fine. I don’t know, I’m not talking to my dad and my mum is… she’s not well. I think it would be fine but I don’t want to make her worse, you know?”

David nodded in understanding. Whatever was going on with Matteo’s mum, he’d probably tell him eventually so he didn’t push. “We have time…”

Matteo turned to his side and looked down on David. There was a small smile on his lips. “I think she’d really like you. _Such a handsome young man_ ,” He said in a higher voice, imitating his mother. “She’d totally fall for those dimples and smile.”

“Stop it,” David turned his head away, trying to hide his smile.

“Never,” Matteo promised, leaning down to kiss David’s cheek, right on the dimple. “You know what?” Matteo said, “This is a date, right? You know what a real date needs? Food!”

David’s stomach fluttered. He hadn’t planned for this to be an actual date, if so, he had prepared more but he had honestly thought it wouldn’t last longer than his coming out. “I could eat.”

“My place?” Matteo suggested, “My flatmates shouldn’t be home…”

David nodded, “Yeah, okay.”

Matteo grinned and clapped his hands. “Okay, perfect. We should do some shopping though. I’m treating you to Pasta a la Luigi, prepare to be wooed.”

David was already wooed. But he wasn’t gonna say that out loud. “You can cook?” He said instead, unable to hide his surprise. After the sandwich disaster, it was hard to believe.

Matteo waved his hand at him. “Hello? I’m Italian! Of course I can cook. My grandma isn’t a monster, she taught me well!”

David laughed. “Okay, okay, my bad. You’re doing a lot of cooking with your grandma then?”

“Used to,” He said wistfully.

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

Matteo shook his head. “Oh no, she isn’t dead or anything. She just lives in Italy. I grew up there until I was eight and then we moved here. And then we spent every summer there until my parents separated.”

David squeezed Matteo’s hand. “Do you wanna go back?”

Matteo shrugged. “I miss my grandma but I don’t fancy seeing my dad so I don’t know…” He stood up, clearly done with the topic. Holding out his hand for David, he waited to pull him up.

 

After they were done with the shopping, they went back to Matteo’s flat, which was, as they had hoped, empty. 

They went to work immediately. David waiting for instructions from Matteo. “I can show you how to make the dough,” Matteo said, weighing flour and putting it on the countertop. David had been throughly surprised — and impressed — to learn that Matteo planned to even make the pasta himself.

When they were done with the dough and it had to rest for thirty minutes, Matteo said, “You probably didn’t do too bad.”

“Excuse you? Not too bad? These will be the best pasta you’ve ever tasted!” David exclaimed, throwing some flour at Matteo for good measure. Served him right!

Matteo laughed. “Pasta a la Luigi can’t be trumped,” He pointed out as a matter of fact. Too late, David noticed that Matteo had grabbed a handful of flour and then he had already shoved it down David’s shirt.

David screeched and then burst into laughter. “Fuck you!” 

And this is how the flour fight started and which probably signed their death warrant since Mia would definitely kill them once she saw the mess.

When the timer went off to indicate that the dough was done resting, they looked at the mess they’d made. 

“We’re so dead,” Matteo noted drily.

David sneakily dumped another handful of flour in Matteo’s hair. “At least I win.”

Matteo blinked flour out of his eyes and every time he breathed out, a cloud of flour appeared from his nose but he wore the biggest smile and when he pulled David in for a kiss, it was a smiley one.

“We have to make the sauce!” Matteo announced eventually so they started cutting up vegetables. They’d just have to worry about the mess later. Maybe Matteo’s flatmates could be appeased with some homemade pasta.

Just when Matteo did the honours of dropping the pasta in the boiling water, they heard the front door opening. David immediately froze, waiting on a cue from Matteo on how to act.

Matteo was wide-eyed, looking from David to the still empty doorway. A male voice called, “Juhuu! Mia, is that you? I thought you’d be at Alex’s? It can’t be Matteo, because he wouldn’t go to the kitchen to _cook_.” Matteo closed his eyes as if his biggest nightmare had come true. When he reopened them, he looked to David, silently holding up a finger, indicating for him to just wait. Then he darted off to the hallway. “Hello Hans.”

“Did you really just come out of the kitchen?” David heard Hans ask, seriously surprised.

“Yes, uh… I have to tell you something-“

Hans sighed, “I can tell what it is from the flour all over you. I’ll help you clean it up, don’t worry. Mia shouldn’t assassinate you for your first attempt at cooking.”

“No, Hans,” Matteo sighed, his voice sounded small.

David’s heart ached. He wished he could support Matteo in some way right now, or if anything, climb out the window as if he’d never been here so Matteo didn’t have to explain. Or if he’d somehow been able to tell Matteo before he had darted off that it was okay if Matteo referred to him as just a friend.

“There’s a boy. In the kitchen…”

“Oh! Is he cute?”

Matteo didn’t answer immediately — or maybe not out loud — and David thought he could feel Matteo’s nervously beating heart himself. “He’s my boyfriend.”

Something clattered to the ground.

“ _Please_ don’t make a big deal out of it!” Matteo begged quietly.

The conversation seemed to end there and all of a sudden, David found himself in a tight embrace. “Oh hi!” Hans cooed, “It’s so nice to meet you! Matteo, how rude of him, hasn’t told us anything about you! I’m Hans!”

David grinned, returning the hug wholeheartedly after a moment of shock. “David. I’ve heard a few things about you!”

Hans pulled away from him and winked, “Only dirty things I hope.”

“Hans!” Matteo groaned but David laughed.

“Oh my, you’re cute! Way too cute for our little butterfly over there,” Hans sighed and in a staged whisper added, “If you ever get bored of him, let me know.”

“Hans!” Matteo repeated, even more annoyed.

Hans looked fondly at Matteo and then back at David, a happy smile on his face. “What are you making?” He peeked into the pots, “It smells delicious.”

“Pasta a la David e Matteo,” Matteo said, smiling shyly at David. “And yes, you can have some if you fuck off right now.”

Hans rolled his eyes. “And I thought a boyfriend would make you less grumpy!”

“Hans,” Matteo warned.

He raised his hands defensively, backing out of the kitchen. Before he disappeared completely, he shot David another wink.

“I like him,” David decided.

“No,” Matteo whined, “Promise me you won’t like, become best buds with him or something. I wouldn’t survive it.”

David laughed. “Mmh, maybe.” He pulled Matteo close and kissed him softly. “You didn’t have to do that. Tell him about you and me, I mean.”

“I know,” Matteo nodded, “But I wanted to. It’s scary but it feels right that he’s the first to know. He’s… a lot, but he’s family, kinda, you know?”

David raised his eyebrows. “Does he know you feel that way?”

“Are you crazy? I wouldn’t hear the end of it. I told him I’m gay, if I tell him anything else, he’ll think I _like_ him or something.”

“Imagine that!” David said, faux disgusted.

“Shut up, asshole,” Matteo grumbled.

“Make me.”

And so Matteo did.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments and if you want come yell at me/theorise with me about matteo and david over on tumblr @julian-dahl <3


End file.
